SPLiT eNDS
by Giant Black Thunder
Summary: In this story, Beastboy finally reveals his love and affection to his one and only. But will they have alone time when two forgotten loves come back into the picture!
1. An Invitation to love

DISCLAIMER- okay, well you've read it in just about every other story. But I'm going to say it again, just to bug you. I don't own any of the original Teen Titans characters. However, Yue and Sky are totally mine. So don't steal them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER ONE: An Invitation For Love?

Raven sat on the couch. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire had just left. Beastboy, she thought to herself, was probably somewhere in the tower making a complete idiot of himself, like he usually did. For some weird reason, this brought a smile to her face.

A few minutes later, Beastboy walked into the living room, joining Raven, "Hi, Raven!" He said, the goofy grin spread on his face matched the paint smeared on his body. He took a towel off of the counter and wiped his face, then he joined Raven on the couch. He looked away from her a couple of seconds, they shared an awkward silence… "I…uh… I thought you would've gone with the rest of the gang into…into town…"

Like last time he'd spoken to Raven, he found himself at a loss for words. Which, was something unusual…especially for Beastboy…Raven eyed him suspiciously as he scooted closer to her, "Yes, Beastboy, what can I do for you?"

He was stuttering horribly, "Y-you look very nice today, Raven." he chuckled nervously.

Raven blushed and she quickly hid her face in her book. Butterflies flooded her stomach as she struggled to speak, "I don't look any different than I did yesterday, Beastboy. But thank you."

Beastboy quickly stood up and walked into the kitchen, he had seen her blush, _You idiot, how could you have said something like that to her, you know she'll never think of you like that, _Beastboy thought to himself, _…besides, she likes Robin, I'm pretty sure of that._

Raven looked up from her book and eyed Beastboy, he was actually pretty good-looking, and she couldn't help but feel flattered by his words, but why had he said that? She really didn't look any different… Raven pushed that thought out of her head and she went back to reading her book, occasionally looking Beastboy's way.

Beastboy, feeling like a total idiot, sat back down on the couch and looked at the book in Raven's hands. He raised an eyebrow, "What are you reading?" he asked. He realized how stupid that question had sounded.

She looked up again, and she showed him the cover, "It's _The Notebook_ by Nicholas Sparks." She simply said. "Remember? You gave this to me on my birthday last year…"

Beastboy was bewildered. _A book? I didn't get her a book last year… I got her that ridiculously huge stuffed bear… unless… CYBORG!!! _The thoughts raced in his head, he desperately looked for something to say… "Oh yeah, you wouldn't mind reading me some of it, would you?" He asked. He wanted to find out exactly what that book was about, and why Cyborg had gotten it for her…and why he said it was from Beastboy.

Raven looked at where she was in the book and she started blushing, now wishing that she hadn't chosen this book to read today, "o-okay… um…." She looked for a way out of this, but she realized that there was none, she picked the book back up and started reading…

"Lightning cut the sky outside. Fire spread on white-hot wood, spreading the heat. October rain sheeted itself against the windows, drowning out all other sounds. They gave in to everything they had fought the last fourteen years. Allie lifted her head off his shoulder, looked at him with hazy eyes, and Noah kissed her softly on the lips." Raven let out a breath, not being able to believe she was reading this aloud with Beastboy sitting near-by, she stared reading again. "She brought her hands to his face and touched his cheek, brushing it softly with her fingers. He leaned in slowly and kissed her again, still soft and tender, and she kissed him back, feeling the years of separation dissolve into passion." This time, Raven closed the book, her blush was even more noticeable. She looked up at Beastboy.

Beastboy was also blushing, they shared another awkward silence. He cleared his throat… "that uh…was uh… um… are you sure I gave you that book?" he said trying to get this back to normal between them. But at the same time, he didn't want this to stop.

Raven simply nodded, "Do you even know how to be romantic?" she asked, setting the book aside. The butterflies still lingered in her stomach.

Beastboy took a daring step as he scooted closer to her, he placed his hand on top of hers. "Hey, now I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. I just… I guess I didn't know what to say…"

They sat there, just looking at each other, neither of them knowing what to do or say. Beastboy moved his face closer to hers, "Raven…there's something I need to tell you…"

Instead of moving away, like she knew she should of done, she also leaned closer. In response, Raven simply nodded, without saying a word. Their faces were close enough to where their lips could almost brush with every word said.

Beastboy knew that what he had weighing on his mind, could hardly be expressed by words. He took her hand into his, and lifted his other hand to her cheek, softly brushing it. Their lips lightly brushed as he said these words, "I love you, Raven."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And for the rest… I guess you're just going to have to read the next chapter now, aren't you? Just click the lovely little arrow on the bottom your screen to got to the next chapter…


	2. Please don't tell, Starfire!

CHAPTER TWO- Please don't tell, Starfire!

Their lips lightly brushed as he said these words, "I love you, Raven."

Starfire bursts into the room, her hair in two pigtails, she's wearing a pink Hollister tank top, and white pants. "Friends! We have returned from the mall of shopping!! And we brought you wonderful gifts!" She stopped in shock.

Beastboy laughed, "Don't be silly Raven, you don't have any tea leaves in your teeth."

Raven laughed as well, "Are you sure? I felt it there, she shook her head, must have been my imagination."

Beastboy stood up, "well I gotta go check on Silky, last time I saw him he was really hungry." He ran out of the room.

Starfire flew over to the couch where Beastboy was sitting, she looked at Raven. "Raven…what were you and Beastboy doing just now???"

Raven was blushing terribly, "What are you talking about Starfire?!? I asked him to check if I had something in my teeth, that's all."

"If that is the truth, Raven, why is your face turning red?" She was confused, "Raven, if there is something you wish to tell, please do."

Raven shrugged, "what's there to tell, nothing was happening, he just took a look in my mouth." She blushed when she realized how funky her words just sounded.

Starfire sat there dumbfounded for a second. Why she didn't just go to the bathroom and use the mirror, she thought. Her eyes widened when she realized what had just happened, what she had just interrupted. She let out a dramatic gasp, "Oh my gosh! You and Beastboy were about to kis---"

Raven quickly clasped her hand over Starfire's mouth, she leaned in close to Starfire's ear and whispered, "Don't tell, Starfire. Please, don't tell."

Starfire jumped into the air, hugging Raven spinning around, "This is marvellous news, Raven! Robin and Cyborg should definitely be informed!" she said laughing.

"We should be informed about what?" said Robin. "WHOA!" he stumbled back and bumped into Cyborg when Starfire flew into his arms, "Robin, Cyborg, you cannot believe what I just saw!! Raven and Beastboy, just now, were on the couch and Beastboy was about ki-"

Raven tackled Starfire and covered her mouth, "Beastboy was about to kick my butt in that racing game you three always play. Isn't that right Starfire…?"

Robin and Cyborg laughed uncontrollably, "You? Playing video games? With Beastboy!? HAHAHA that was a good one Raven."

Starfire pushed Raven off, "NO! Raven and Beastboy were about to ki—"the last part of Starfire's statement was drowned out by the alarm.

Robin quickly went to total seriousness. "TITANS GO!!"

In an instant Beastboy was back in the living room. Both Raven and Beastboy refused to make eye contact. "What's the emergency, Robin?"

The monitor flashed on and the Titans saw two people in the Canyon where they first met Terra. The girl was running frantically, almost falling over a boulder, from her bat winged attacker.

Cyborg took off running towards the door, "Let's go!" He yelled. The others followed him.

------------------------------------

Well! That's the end of chapter two!


	3. Reunited

CHAPTER THREE- Reunited

She was cornered now, "damn…" she muttered, "he got me." She jumped onto one of the boulders and readied herself for his attack.

He laughed wickedly, "looks like you have no where to go, Yue." His speed increased, this way, he could do some major damage, "you won't get away from me agai-"He crashed into the ground, the weight of another pinning him down. "Who the hell!?! GET THE FUCK OFF!!!"

"You will leave her alone!!" Starfire yelled, holding his arms behind his back.

Yue jumped off the boulder and walked up to Starfire, "Who do you think you are!? I could have handled him myself! I didn't need your help!" She pushed Starfire off and picked the guy up by his shirt. "You've bothered me long enough, Sky." She pulled her arm back and muttered something and her glowed black, the same way Raven's did… She had a look of totally anger on her face.

"Starfire!! Titans come on!" Robin jumped off the cliff and landed next to Starfire, helping her up.

Beastboy transformed into a T-Rex and rammed into Yue, making her lose her grip. A thunderous sound was heard when she crashed into the side of the canyon, Yue let out a painful scream.

At this, Sky stood up and looked at Beastboy furiously. He rammed into Beastboy, making him turn back to his normal state right before he drilled Beastboy into the canyon wall. Sky ran over to Yue and picked her up, "damn, that sounded like it hurt, are you okay?"

Yue pushed him off of her and stood on her own stumbling a little bit, "I'm fine." She said simply.

Sky chuckled, "Good. Because is anyone is going to kill you, it's going to be me." He grabbed Yue by the throat and formed his hand into a fist, at the same time Yue muttered something again, she placed her hand on Sky's throat and her hand glowed. "If I go, I'll make damn sure you come with me."

He punched Yue in the stomach sending her flying back, but before he was far from her grasp, she let out a burst of energy and he also crashed into the opposite side of the canyon. Once the smoke had cleared, Yue and Sky ran to each other and hugged, while laughing hysterically. "That was amazing, Sky! It's the best I've seen you do!"

The Titans just stood there, "WHAT!?!?!" simultaneously.


End file.
